give your heart a break
by Raven5679
Summary: A heated argument between two titans. Song by demi lovato. read and review. better then it sounds


Disclaimer: I Not own the teen titans, or the song in this story.

Titans tower was usually very quiet. But this day specific day, it was filled with the voices of two titans, in the middle of a heated argument. Raven and Beast boy have been a couple for about a year now. And they have entered a difficult time.

"OH YOUR CALLING ME A CHILD! FOR GOD SAKE, YOUPLAY VIDEO GAMES ALL DAY! YOUR THE CHILD HERE!" raven yelled right to beast boys face.

"AT LEAST IM AN OPEN BOOK! I MADE YOU INTO THE GIRL YOU ARE NOW! BEFORE ME YOU WERE THE CREEPY KNOW IT ALL!" he said pushing her back.

" I gotta go. stay away from me Garfield." raven said walking away.

"OHH! RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS ARE WE RAVEN! GO AHEAD WALK AWAY! NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO YOU STILL GAVE ME FROSTBITE! IN FACT NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU GO YOU STILL GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled back at her.

"I thought I knew you Garfield. I thought you were a kind young man who loved me. now I see who you really are." she said turning around," your a heartless JERK! You care for no one. you a stupid and immature boy. you were NEVER a man. you don't deserve me. This is the end Garfield. I NEVER want you to talk to me again. I...HATE...YOU!"

After the last part she ran out of the common room and back to her old room. For the past few years she was sleeping in beast boys bedroom. Raven did love him. She loved him very deeply. but after what he said to her she couldn't stand to look at him.

'That jerk. I cant believe I actually thought he loved me. No one loves a demon.' she thought to her self.

 ** _The day I first met you_**

 ** _You told me you never fall in love_**

 ** _But now that I get you_**

 ** _I know fear is what it really was._**

she started thinking about the first day they met each other. how he told her he will never fall in love. Now she knows that he said that so she wouldn't hurt him or reject him.

 _ **Now here we are,**_

 _ **so close yet so far**_

 _ **haven't I passed the test?**_

 _ **when you realize**_

 _ **Baby I'm not like the rest?**_

Raven was different then everyone. Her father was an intergalactic demon. She thought Beast Boy had known that. she thought he under stood her. She was wrong.

 ** _Don't wanna break you heart_**

 ** _Wanna give your heart a break_**

 ** _I know your scared its wrong_**

 ** _Like you might make a mistake_**

 ** _there's just one life to live_**

 ** _And there's no time to wait, to wait_**

 ** _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_**

 ** _let me give your heart a break , your heart a break_**

 ** _There's just so much you can take_**

 ** _Give your heart a break_**

 ** _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

 ** _oh yeah, yeah_** Raven hated seeing beastboy heart broken. After Terra's death, she couldn't stand seeing beast boy so sad. that's when raven confessed her love for beast boy.

 ** _On sunday you went home alone_**

 ** _there were tears in your eyes_**

 ** _I called your cell phone with my love_**

 ** _but you did not reply_**

About a month after confessing her love to beast boy, the titans went partying at a night club. a lot of fan girls parted beast boy from raven. he go so drunk he started flirting with the girls which made raven so mad. the next morning raven was avoiding beast boy. the day after that she still wasn't talking to him so he tried talking to her. raven was so mad she made beast boy upset so he ran to his room. when he knew raven was outside the door he ignored her.

 _ **The world is ours if we want it**_

 _ **we can take it if you just take my hand**_

 _ **there's no turning back now**_

 _ **baby try to understand**_

Raven knew that once her and beast boy slept with each other there was no going back. Beast boy had asked raven and respected her boundaries. raven was nervous that night. she was happy it happened but now she didn't know what to think about it.

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **Wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **I know you're scared it's wrong**_

 _ **Like you might make a mistake**_

 _ **There's just one life to live**_

 _ **And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

 _ **There's just so much you can take**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

 _ **Oh yeah, yeah**_

Another time beast boy was heart broken was when his parents died. raven wasn't there to see him. But when the day came that they died beast boy was depressed. he explained to raven about the accident and that was enough to make raven and himself cry. she comforted him that whole day. and every year that day rolled around she never left his side

 ** _when your lips are on my lips_**

 ** _then our hearts beat as one_**

 ** _but you slip out of my finger tips_**

 ** _every time you run whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_**

Raven looked back to the time beast boy made her so mad she ran out into the rain. thunder, lightning and beast boy still went after her. when he caught up to her he quickly pulled her into a hug. raven was glad it he was there. tears of happiness fell from her face. her sobs were loud but he was still hugging her. he had brought her chin up and kissed her passionately. she had scraped her knee because she tripped over a rock, so he carried he back to the tower bridal style. when they kissed she felt pure love from beast boy.

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **I know your scared its wrong**_

 _ **like you might make a mistake**_

 _ **there's just one life to live**_

 _ **and there's no time to wait, to wait**_

 _ **so let me give your heart a break**_

Raven realized the things she had said to beast boy earlier really hurt him. she didn't stay to see what he did. but she knew him so well that the things she had said really and truly hurt him. this wasn't a normal argument they had it was all because she was talking to an old guy friend she had met a long time ago.

 _ **'Cause you've been hurt before**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes**_

 _ **you try to smile away, some things you cant disguise**_

 _ **don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **baby I can ease the ache, the ache**_

 _ **so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

 _ **let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

 _ **there's just so much you can take**_

 _ **give your heart a break**_

 _ **let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

 _ **oh yeah, yeah**_

She remembered seeing the hurt in his eyes when she mentioned him never being a man. sure he always played video games, but he always made time for her. he would lose a serious game to cyborg for her. she knew he loved her.

 _ **The day I first met you**_

 _ **you told me you'd never fall in love**_

She couldn't stand being alone in her room much longer. Especially when she knew beastboy was upset and alone. she looked at the time. it was 1:35 a.m. she knew the others had to be asleep at that time so she decided to get out of her room to look for beast boy.

She looked in their room and he wasn't there. the gaming room. not there either. not in the gym. she looked in the last place she left him. the common room.

she found him sitting on the semi circle couch staring at the blank t.v.

"If your here to tell be I should talk to raven then leave." he said

she stayed quiet and floated right behind him. she stood behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"Before you say anything gar I just wanna say that I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you I just said it because I was so furious about what you said. I truly and deeply love you. And if you don't believe me then just look at how big of a mess I am. since our fight I was crying and just look at my arm." raven said pulling up her sleeve.

"I hate it when you cut your self you know. and I can hate myself because I'm the cause of it. come on let go clean it up." he said getting up.

"Gar I'm fine. I need to feel pain. let me bleed." raven said staying in her spot.

"Please Rae, I don't like to see or even know that your bleeding. just come with me." he said grabbing her arm.

"the only way is to take me or I stay here." raven said crossing her arms.

"Fine, come on." he said picking her up bridal style.

"why do you care about me so much?" raven asked.

"Who wouldn't. your an amazing lady. Your wonderful, your beautiful, not to mention your perfect. All those things I said was you of anger. I never meant it." he said

"Then come on lets go clean the cuts." raven said hopping out of beast boys arms.

"oh no you don't your staying in my arms tonight." beast boy said picking her back up.

" hurry up im tired." rae playfully complained as beast boy opened the door to their bed room.

"Just stay here on the bed or put on your pajamas. I'll get the bandages." Beast boy said walking into the restroom.

As beast boy walked out raven had just finished putting on her navy blue tank top. she had on really short shorts.

"Sit down rae. I need to put on your bandages." Beast boy said patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Once raven had the bandages on she laid down waiting for beast boy to get his pajamas on.

when he laid down raven cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest. his arms were around her.

"Rae you know that I do love you. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Garfield. it took me a while to realize it too." she said moving closer to him.

"Goodnight rae I love you." he said closing his eyes.

" I love you too Garfield. goodnight." she said too closing her eyes.


End file.
